


Next Time, You Try Being the Bait

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: Poe Dameron was a reckless sonuvabitch. When common sense told other people to run, Poe leapt in headfirst. And when most vampire hunters spent their time trying to dust the miserable bastards, Poe had to figure that letting one pin him against the alley wall of a miserable bar in Coruscant’s underbelly was a tactic that was on the wrong side of questionable.Posted for WIP/WIP Amnesty Day for the Knightpilot Week





	Next Time, You Try Being the Bait

**Author's Note:**

> WIP/WIP Amnesty Day: 
> 
> And then there’s that one story, drawing or edit that you did a lot of, that one that haunts you, but you know you’re never going to finish because you’ve lost steam and interest? Declare WIP Amnesty on it, post what you have with the expectation you are making no commitment to ever post more, and free up your mental space for fresh projects!
> 
> I declare WIP Amnesty. This is all I wrote of my Vampire AU (in the SW verse). Naturally, Poe is a Vampire hunter, and Ben...is the hunted. I never finished by going any farther with this. Whoops.

Poe Dameron was a reckless _sonuvabitch_. When common sense told other people to run, Poe leapt in headfirst. And when most vampire hunters spent their time trying to dust the miserable bastards, Poe had to figure that letting one pin him against the alley wall of a miserable bar in Coruscant’s underbelly was a tactic that was on the wrong side of questionable.

But if he was honest, Poe had been hoping things would go this way.

“This was poorly calculated on your part,” Ben said against his ear as he wound his fingers into Poe’s hair, tugging his head to one side. The cold night air brushed over his exposed neck. “Looking for me,” he whispered, cold nails sliding along Poe’s scalp, “After all this time...you should have given up.”

Light fingers of smoke from Ben’s cigarra rose up and caressed Poe’s cheek. His chest clenched, and he swallowed, all too aware his pulse was thudding hard in his ears. Poe wondered if vampires heard heartbeats like symphonies; mouthwatering rhythms dragging hot blood to cold bodies. When he looked up defiantly at Ben, he saw eyes that had turned to pitch. A predator. A former lover. Something beautiful and terrible. And he’d never wanted anyone more.

Where in the Coruscanti hells had his sense of self-preservation gone?

“You know I couldn’t have,” Poe breathed, shaking his head. “I had to find you. Dead, or...alive,” he murmured, reaching for the cigarra pressed Ben held. It slipped from Ben’s long fingers, and Poe brought it up to his own mouth for a long drag. Ben’s other hand remained twisted in his hair as Poe took a steadying breath, still quite unsettled he had finally succeeded in finding Ben Organa Solo.

...Or was it Kylo Ren, now? He’d never bothered to keep track of the vampiric title Ben had earned. Poe liked to think that he was intimate enough with the man before him to see fangs gleam under the reedy beat of neon lights and think - Ben. Just Ben. Like the softest exhale of tabac smoke that slid past his lips into the dim night.

“You call this alive?” Ben asked, dipping his head low against Poe’s throat. “Poe Dameron,” he said, his nose brushing against Poe’s bared skin, “--ever the optimist,” Ben said with a low laugh. “From the moment I turned, you started hunting my kind,” he accused. Poe’s pulse jumped, and he fought against his body’s urge to gasp.

The cigarra fell to the ground unceremoniously. “I began hunting you,” Poe replied hotly, twisting to grab at Ben’s hips, yanking him closer. “The rest of them were... casualties.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Ben purred, “-you’ve always fancied yourself the hero.”

Poe laughed. “Heroes don’t-,” he began, stopping short with a gasp as Ben dragged his tongue down Poe’s throat. His pulse jumped, and for a moment Poe wondered if Ben could use his own blood against him. The idea was absurd, but the need was worse, and Poe felt heat coil deep in his body, burn beneath Ben’s tongue.

There was a blaster at his hip if things went wrong, and a transparisteel stake if things went worse, but Poe couldn’t imagine using either of them, and that had been his first mistake. Hesitation meant he’d already decided how this would end - a hunting failure carved indelibly into his memory. And if he was lucky, into his skin.

Poe swallowed back an unsteady moan as Ben’s body crowded him tight against the wall, hips rolling against his. He arched, stretching to expose more of his neck to Ben’s mouth, anticipation racing through his body.

“Please, Ben…” Poe said, rocking back against the taller man’s thigh, aware more than ever that the blood in his body was racing. He was achingly hard, and worse, he was bloodsick - a steady and unrelenting fire consuming him from the inside out. Through two years of hunting, Poe had never before needed to be bitten by a vampire. But this… he’d seen what had happened to men who walked away once they’d been caught. They’d always feel the pricking of need follow them.

“Do you need me?” Ben said, pressing a lingering kiss to Poe’s jaw, teeth still tucked away in his decadent mouth.

“Is that what this is?” he pulled back to look down at Poe, the heavy edges of his black cloak enclosing them both. Poe’s breathing quickened, and he stared back, desperately memorizing the lines of Ben’s pale face under the moonlight. He was beautiful, so beautiful that something in his gut twisted. When Ben smiled, the porcelain sharp edges of his teeth were bared again, and Poe trembled in anticipation.

“I always needed you,” Poe said hoarsely, raising a hand to caress Ben’s cheek, tracing the constellation of Ben’s freckles with the pads of his fingers. “I need you now. I need-,” he said, growing desperate as he reached for Ben’s belt. Poe felt his skin burn, so warm that the chilled clasp of Ben’s hand over his own made him shiver.

 _“Ah ah ah,”_ Ben scolded, lips quirking in amusement. “Patience.”

 _“Bite me,”_ Poe hissed.


End file.
